Kill or Be Killed
by james Thomas
Summary: While spying on Slytherin famlies Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are attacked and forced to defend themselves.


This is the fifth story in the series Harry Potter and the American Wizard. The reader doesn't

need to read the first four stories (Harry Potter's First Girlfriend, Hermione's First Summer Job, Ron and Hermione's First Date), and The Weasley's at Work to follow the plot but reading the others may clarify some details and make the story more enjoyable.

Kill or Be Killed

The American wizard was waiting for them as they got off the Hogwarts express as it arrive at King's Cross station for the start of summer break. He had been telling them all for a long time they could call him James; but at first only Fred and George did. Somehow calling a man in his seventies by his first name didn't feel right to the others who were used to addressing their elders as sir or professor.

But, Professor Potter also sounded weird because he was Harry's cousin; and the other teenagers had all worked so closely together with him he was starting to feel like family to them all. That didn't seem to leave any comfortable term. As a result, each of them had begun to use a different way of addressing him until eventually they all came around to calling him James.

"After this year I suppose all of you really need a break," he said "especially you Harry."

They nodded; but Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys suspected there would not be a summer break this year; probably no more summer breaks for years to come. Voldemort had returned last week and tried to kill Harry again.

For the last three years they had acted as spies for James, collecting information on Voldemort's Death Eaters; but now that they were getting older and the threat level was getting higher; they all thought that they were going to be expected to do more to help fight Voldemort's return to power. That was reinforced by the fact that their training from James this past year had become more intense.

The thought of actually doing battle with Death Eaters was daunting. So far only Harry had been in a battle and his stories of barely escaping alive didn't make anyone eager to be in that situation; but the murder of Cedric Diggory was also on their minds. This cold war of intelligence gathering had become a real fighting war with the possibility of death just around the corner for each of them. They knew it could be 'kill or be killed' on any assignments the professor gave them from now on.

As James went to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Harry stood off by himself, while Ron and Hermione were talking about how this past year had started; they agreed the beginning was really in the Weasley kitchen at the Burrow last September first. The previous week Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had learned that this American that had been tutoring their children for several years had killed seven people at the Quidditch World Cup and other people before that.

Not believing in killing, the Weasleys told the children they could no longer be tutored and the children rebelled. They believed these killings were justified in order to save the lives of others and told their parents they intended to continue being tutored. After a series of long discussions, loud discussions that some would consider to be arguments, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed to talk to this American; but only after they learned he was Harry's cousin.

Early on September first as the children were all running about getting ready to leave for school Professor James Potter turned up at the back door of the Burrow. Fred, who happened to be in the kitchen finishing his coffee yelled; "Mom, dad James is here to talk to you."

In a minute they arrived in the kitchen along with all the other children. "Fred, you will address him as professor." Mr. Weasley said.

"But dad," Fred started "he said we could call him…." A withering look from his mother stopped Fred from finishing.

"I believe you want to talk with me," Professor Potter said "and I realize this is not the best time but I feel we should work this out before the children return to school. At least they seem to think so since I got a letter from each of them asking me to come talk to you; even Fred and George sent separate letters.

"Children," Mr. Weasley said "all of you get back to gathering your school things while we talk. We have to leave in an hour if we're not going to miss the train."

They all scrambled to their room to finish their last minute packing except Hermione who was already done. When they got into the sitting room she said, "I'll listen from here in case we need to back up the professor."

They all agreed except Harry who was still angry about his cousin keeping their relationship secret from him. The look on his face told the others of his anger and Ginny said, "Harry, I'm sure he'll want to talk with you to. Let him explain before you say something to him that will make you sorry for the rest of your life."

When the children were gone from the kitchen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked the professor to sit but before he could Mr. Weasley began, "We don't believe in killing and the children told us you have killed nine people in the past three years. We don't believe we want you teaching our children if that's how you act. They also told us you're Harry's cousin and have been keeping your relationship secret from Harry. We think we're entitled to know more about you and your actions if we are to reconsider our decision."

James replied, "I intend to tell you everything; but I would like to speak to Harry alone first if you don't mind. Then, if he agrees, we will come back down so I will only have to go through this once."

The Weasleys agreed and James went up the stairs to Ron's bedroom where Harry was staying only to find Hermione, who ran ahead, dragging Ron out of the room with his trunk and Pigwidgeon in a cage. "Harry is waiting." she said as they passed in the hall.

Harry was sitting on his bed and said nothing as Professor Potter closed the door and sat across from him on Ron's bed. "I guess I should start this." the professor said. "And you can ask whatever you want as I go on.

First I wanted to tell you we ware cousins from the very first day; but Dumbledore thought you'd react exactly like you are now and he thought I should wait for the right time to break it to you. I believe it was one of the few mistakes I ever saw Dumbledore make.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley care a great deal for you and I would like you to come back to the kitchen so I can explain everything to all of you together. After that we can talk alone again if you like."

Harry said nothing at first, but after a minute of silence he stood up and grabbed his trunk finally saying, "Hermione and Ginny think I should listen to you; and I think the Weasleys should hear this too; I trust their judgment. Could you take Hedwig and her cage?"

"You take Hedwig," James said "I'll take care of your trunk." The trunk floated up out of Harry's hand and down the steps by itself.

When they got back to the kitchen Harry and the Weasleys sat at the table while James stood and began with, "You all know at the World Cup I killed those Death Eaters. Arthur, you and your sons along with other officials of your ministry had been trying to stop them and rescue the four muggles for almost ten minutes before I arrived. Do you have any doubt they would have killed those muggles eventually? Do you think you and your people could have stopped them; or do you think the riot was still growing and many other innocent people could have been hurt or killed if I didn't act? Be honest with your wife and with yourself; didn't my killing the Death Eaters save many other lives?"

Arthur looked at Molly and said, "He is right about that; I still don't like the thought of killing but I do believe the four muggles at least would have been killed. I also have to admit all I could think of was what would happen to Ginny and the boys if we failed to stop the riot, were killed trying, and it continued to spread through the camp.

But what about the other two killings; the man Hermione saw you kill in Knockturn Alley and his daughter; you said you killed her the year before. There was no danger to anyone in those cases; those two didn't have to be killed. They were already stunned and could have been arrested and put in Azkaban."

"I don't know exactly what Hermione told you about that so let me explain." the professor said. "Dumbledore had information from his sources that the man, his daughter, and others in his family had killed at least ten people in the previous five years. The girl was trying to hit Harry with the killing curse when I stunned her; it's also true that Hermione had stunned the man in Knockturn alley. But there could be no trial for either of them.

All the man had done before Hermione stunned him was grab her arm; there was no direct proof he intended to kidnap her or kill her. Dumbledore's spies wouldn't and couldn't testify at a trial; if their identities were discovered they and their families would have been killed. He would have walked free to continue killing. Remember only we knew he had been following Hermione to kill her just before I killed him; and Dumbledore's people said he planned to kill your children also because they are Harry's friends and have information about him.

As far as the girl is concerned it would be her word against mine that she was trying to kill Harry. She never finished casting the killing curse before I stunned her so the Wizengamot couldn't use Prior Incantatato to check her wand; and Harry had no idea of what she was doing, he never heard of the killing curse at that time. As an eleven year old, even being he is Harry Potter, his confused testimony would be dismissed.

I'm a foreigner unknown to the court and she is a member of an old well known family who undoubtedly would produce false witnesses on her behalf. She too would have walked and gone on with more killings.

You said you were worried about Ginny and the boys during the riot; Dumbledore and I were worried about all the children for the past three years because we knew things you didn't. I make no apologies for what I did; I saved your children and Harry and Hermione and others to.

I do not intend to teach the children to kill or ask them to kill anyone. I do intend to teach them to defend themselves and their friends and I hope you both realize after what happened at the World Cup they are in more danger with every passing day."

"What about your relationship with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked "We're not clear on that or on why Harry had to suffer by living with his aunt all those years. If you're a relative why couldn't you take him in and treat him like family instead of like what his aunt's family did."

Harry who already heard the story of the killings from Hermione now became alert; this is the part he wanted to hear.

After he explained the Potter family tree and his relationship to Harry, James ended with, "I was here in London when your parents were killed Harry. When Dumbledore told me you survived the attack that killed your parents it would be an understatement to say I was surprised. When he said Voldemort was gone; perhaps killed by you, a one year old, I was flabbergasted.

The next day I met with Dumbledore and told him I wanted to take you back to the states with me since I knew there were no other members of the Potter family left in Great Britain. By then he had learned more about what had happened the night before. It was then he told me you had an aunt on your mother's side and he placed you with her. I argued that you should be with a magical family not muggles and that's when he explained to me why you needed to be with Petunia.

Harry, I know you can't remember what happened as a baby; but has anyone told you anything about what happened that night?"

"I know it all." Harry said. "I remember everything now. Every time I got near a Dementor in the past year they forced me to recall that night. A little at a time I saw everything that happened."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and said, "Oh Harry we didn't know that; you poor boy."

"Then you know you didn't stop Voldemort." James said. "It was your mother's love, her selfless action to protect you that stopped him."

"Yes," Harry said "his own killing curse rebounded back and destroyed him."

"It didn't destroy him;" James said "only his body. For some reason Dumbledore and I are not sure of, his spirit lives on. That's what tried to return in a new body and kill you your first year at Hogwarts. His spirit is still out there and still trying to return in a new body. Eventually he will return, maybe tomorrow, maybe next year, or maybe fifty years from now.

Dumbledore thinks, and I agree, that you and Voldemort were somehow linked together that first time he tried to kill you. You must be here in Great Britain when he returns, waiting for him. It's your destiny. That's one reason why Dumbledore didn't want me taking you to the states. The other half of the story is this; I'm not related to your mother but Petunia is. Living with her keeps the protection of your mother's love alive."

"Aunt Petunia doesn't love me," Harry said "she barely tolerates me."

"She doesn't have to love you." James said "Your mother loved you and Petunia is her sister; your mother's blood relative. Whether she wants it or not that relationship exists and protects you better than even I could. When Dumbledore explained it I had to agree you were safer with Petunia than anywhere else.

I returned to the states and Dumbledore wrote regularly and told me you remained safe and were growing up; he never told me how Petunia and her family were treating you. I decided to come back and tell you about your family in the states when you were eleven and ready to reenter the magical world. Then in June before your eleventh birthday Dumbledore said in a letter he believed Voldemort was trying to return and asked me to move near you as an extra layer of protection.

You know the rest about my move to Privet Drive."

"I still don't like the fact that you kill people so easily." Harry said. "I need to better understand why; how you can do that?"

James thought about it and began, "In the states we think locking a witch or wizard up for life is more cruel than death. When you die you simply move on to the next plain of existence; but life in prison! Imagine yourself in a cell, being able to look out at the world, but knowing you'll never be able to be free again for the rest of your life; fifty, eighty, a hundred or more years of thinking that. Some men go insane from the thought.

Also we don't have Dementors to guard our prisons. They are the foulest of creatures torturing people and killing as you discovered last year. We destroyed all of them we could find years ago. Our prisons are guarded by witches and wizards that act as our police the same as Muggles do. Guarding a prisoner who has nothing to live for is dangerous. Escape attempts killed many guards before we decided that these people were too dangerous to let live. That's when we came to the death penalty as the only option for the safety of the masses.

You may not agree with our philosophy but it works for us and I ask you not to hold my ideas against me. I will not ask you to accept my ideas; I will not ask you to kill. All I ask is that you give yourself time to know me better and allow me to get to know you better. But above all, let me teach you to defend yourself and your friends."

Arthur, Molly; your children want me to continue to tutor them but they are underage and I will abide by your decision. I will continue to tutor Hermione and also Harry if he is willing. You two can talk over what I said and let me know your decision after I'm done talking with Harry."

Just then the head of a man appeared in the flames of the Weasley fireplace. James looked at the head and said, "Harry, we're intruding, let's take your things outside so we can talk alone and Molly and Arthur can to." After a few minutes in which Harry's anger subsided he agreed, for now, he would continue to take lessons and James agreed to answer any further questions Harry might think of. When they got back to the kitchen they found only Mrs. Weasley there. She said, "Arthur was called away on an emergency but before he left we agreed to let you continue to tutor the children."

All the children were there to hear that and James said, "Then I guess this is the proper time to tell everyone that I am going back to the states for a few months to see my family. I told Hermione some time ago that boys run in my family like in the Weasley family. Well my grandson wrote that his wife is pregnant with a girl; our first in at least six generations. I want to be there when she is born and I will return around Christmas to continue our lessons.

Dumbledore and I think you will be safe because the Death Eaters are still shaken up with what happened at the World Cup so they probably won't try anything for a while. In the mean time Dumbledore has convinced an old friend to come out of retirement to teach you DADA. He will also keep an eye out for danger and give you any other help you may need as I have been doing."

"Children," Molly said "the cars are here so let's get your trunks in the boots."

When the children were gone she said, "You were talking about Alastor Moody taking your place weren't you. He had a problem this morning; that was the emergency Arthur was called to, something about an intruder at his house."

"Most likely a stray dog or cat." James said. Mad-Eye is paranoid to the extreme but he'll protect the children and teach them a lot, maybe even over do it if I know him.

Meanwhile with Arthur gone if you need my help getting the children to King's Cross I'll stay; otherwise I have to go."

"No," Molly said "the ministry sent cars and guards. Have a good time with your family; enjoy your great granddaughter. I remember how happy we were when Ginny arrived.

The week before Christmas break James Potter returned from the states and arrived at Hogwarts. He met Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming out of the great hall from breakfast.

He said, "I know you are on the way to class and can't talk now, but I want to have a class Sunday at ten if we can. Dumbledore wrote that something is up and I want to get your view on things. I also have pictures of the first girl born in the Potter family since 1882; if anyone would like to see her."

They agreed and said they would let Fred, George, and Ginny know.

"Well then I better be off to see Dumbledore." James said. "See you all Sunday at ten."

Dumbledore was in his study and it was almost two hours before their discussion ended. They agreed with Alastor watching Harry and the others here at Hogwarts; James would concentrate on trying to discover what was going on by working on outside sources of information. He would only come to Hogwarts once a month for his special lessons and of course to see the second and third tasks when they occurred.

That Sunday at ten he met the children in the classroom they had been using for the past three years. He asked them to practice all the old spells he had taught them over the years as he talked to each of them separately. As each talked about what happened he searched their minds using Legilimency and managed to get a picture of how things stood at the moment.

Only Hermione and Ginny were open with him about their worries concerning Harry's state of mind.

"He's terrified of what he may have to face," Hermione said "but he won't talk to me about it. He thinks it's showing weakness to admit he's afraid."

Ginny said almost the same thing but added, "I'm not close to Harry like Ron and Hermione are, but I want to help him if I can."

James told them both the same thing, "Just continue to give him whatever support and encouragement he will accept. Don't push him to talk; that will just make him more anxious. Watch his behavior and let me know if he gets worse.

I believe that whoever entered his name wants one of three things to happen. Maybe they think Harry will be killed during the tournament; Dumbledore and Alastor will see that doesn't happen.

Maybe they think Harry will be so depressed because of all the pressure on him he will commit suicide. That won't happen; Harry's not that type of personality. Pressure will make him strike out at his tormentors and perhaps at his friends to blow off steam. If he takes things out on either of you or his other friends, remain calm and let him vent; but let me know about it.

The thing I'm most worried about is that maybe he'll leave Hogwarts to get away from things. He's not the type to run away permanently from a challenge but he may want to get away from the pressure for a few hours if things get really bad. I don't mean on Hogsmeade weekends; on the Hogsmeade weekends I will follow him discreetly. He needs some freedom to do things like that to relieve stress but again I remind you don't let he go alone.

Leaving the grounds protections by himself, even for a few minutes, would make him vulnerable to an attack. I want all of you to keep an eye out for any comment or sign from him that he's thinking of leaving the grounds. Send for me, Dumbledore, and Alastor if he tries."

As they continued to practice defensive spells James noticed the girls whispering to each other anytime they were close together so he wasn't surprised when he announced class was over the girls told the boys to go to eat and they would join them after they asked James a question.

Hermione spoke for both of them, "Professor we want to ask you to do something for us you said you weren't going to do. With what's happening we think you should change your decision."

"Yes," he said cautiously "go on. What is it exactly you want?"

"Actually, four things." Hermione said. "First, we've never seen you use a wand to do magic; can you teach us how you do that, in case we're ever disarmed or our wands are broken.

Second, Ginny's brother Charlie told us three Death Eaters at the World Cup shot killing curses at you but the curses faded away before they reached you. Professor Moody and our texts say the killing curse can't be blocked. How do you do that? Teach us to protect ourselves from the killing curse.

Third, Harry told us in America you've destroyed all the Dementors, teach us how. A Patronus can protect a person but if there are many Dementors that gets harder; and the Dementors can return. If we learn to destroy them they will be gone for good."

She hesitated now and James finally said, "Let me guess. The forth thing is you want me to teach you how I make the lightning bolts I used to kill those Death Eaters. I promised Arthur and Molly I wasn't going to teach you children to kill nor ask you to kill. I never talked to Ginny about that; but Hermione, you told me that first summer that you believed the same as your parents, killing is wrong."

"Circumstances have changed since then, "Hermione said. " I am older and have learned more about the danger we are all in. I've said several times to everyone I'm not sure I could kill; but now I realize I should know how in case events force me into a kill of be killed situation. Professor Moody went over the killing curse in class; but as I just said you at least know how to counter it. Maybe Voldemort and his Death Eaters do to; but from what happened at the World Cup they can't counter your lightning strikes."

"Nobody need know about this." Ginny interrupted. "Not the boys and not my parents. The spells you've been teaching us are good against regular witches and wizards under normal circumstances. If you really want us to be safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters show us advanced magic, the kind we're going to face if we run into them."

James rubbed his chin and stared off into space for some time before saying, "First, I won't break my promise to your parents Ginny. But, the next time I see them I will leave you out and tell them it was Hermione that asked for me to teach her these things. I'll see what their reaction is to that, and go from there. As events unfold this year perhaps they'll change their opinion anyway.

Secondly, I'm not sure I can teach you what you want. It is very advanced magic; only about ten percent of witches and wizards can do it at all and only about one percent are proficient enough to do it well. And those figures are for adults; only one in a million teens can do those things.

You two are talented witches, powerful for your age. I'm willing to try if you both promise to work hard and put in the time practicing. I mean for magic without wands and blocking the killing curse; I still have to consider the rest. Killing a Dementor is still killing and I'll have to talk to Ginny's parents before we go any further with that.

Now you two go join the boys and eat. I'll be in touch in after Christmas about starting advances lessons."

Early in January an owl dropped a letter on Hermione's plate at breakfast. All it said was, "Tuesday night at eight in the regular room. Tell Ginny."

At seven thirty the girls made an excuse that they were to see Professor Flitwick about a charms paper and slipped out for their first advanced lesson.

James was waiting and started with, "You both know that magic is in the mind. In a witch and wizard part of the brain that is inactive in muggles processes energy in a way that can affect objects around us. Getting that energy to do what we want requires concentrating that part of the brain to focus the energy. Wands and spells help us concentrate; going through the words of the spell and the motion of the wand keeps the mind on what we are trying to do.

A person with a strong mind can concentrate the energy without the wand and spell. That's what I want to teach you, techniques to help you concentrate. If your minds are not strong enough you will never be able to do it, if your minds are strong enough then you are limited only by how well you can concentrate.

I will tell you now and remind you often, doing this in a quiet classroom while in no danger is one thing; doing it when you are in a battle is a million times more difficult. But practice makes perfect so how good you get will be limited by how much time and effort you are willing to put into practicing; so make every attempt to practice when you are alone. I don't recommend doing it in public; that brings a lot of difficult to answer questions.

James took their wands and set them on the desk near the door; then conjured two feathers in the middle of the room and had the girls sit cross leg on the floor facing their individual feather. He talked slowly and quietly to them about what he wanted them to do; almost hypnotizing them.

"Stare at your feather." he droned on over and over again, "Stare at your feather." When he knew they were ready, oblivious to anything but their own feather, he changed to "See it rise off the floor." Over and over, "See it rise off the floor."

After some time Ginny's feather, then only seconds later Hermione's feather began to flutter. James continued to go on, "See it rise off the floor. See it rise off the floor."

Both feathers began lifting upward. When they were three feet up he changed to, "Bring the feather to you. Bring the feather to you."

Within in seconds each feather began to float toward its owner until they hovered only inches from Ginny's and Hermione's faces.

"Ginny, Hermione," he said. "Take you feather and sit down."

Each girl reached out and took their feather then Ginny spoke first, "That was the weirdest thing I ever felt. I was standing behind another me that was sitting on the floor. I could hear you saying what you wanted me to do so I walked over to my feather and picked it up and brought it to the me that was sitting. Then you said to sit down and the body of the standing me slid into the body of the sitting me and I was one again."

Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded as to say me to.

"Of course there weren't two of each of you." James said. "The standing walking you was the manifestation of your mental energy that the sitting you were sending out to do what you wanted done; that is moving the feather. Having you sit down at the end was a way of having you bring the mental energy back inside your mind.

That was remarkable for a first attempt. I can't wait to tell Dumbledore and collect my twenty Galleons."

"Sir," Hermione asked ""Were you betting on my actions again? I remember two years ago you won ten Galleons when you bet the headmaster I would check into your family tree."

"Oh, not just you this time Hermione." James said "I bet him ten Galleons on each of you moving your feather. I felt the odds were good that one of you would succeed and I would probably do no worse than break even. As it is I won twenty Galleons. Dumbledore really needs to learn how powerful and determined you two are or I'll clean his entire Gringotts account out before the year is over.

Now I better walk you back to Gryffindor tower or you'll get in trouble."

"Its okay sir," Ginny said "we're allowed out in the corridors until nine."

"It's five minutes to midnight Ginny." James said. "I'll take you back."

As they walked the girls couldn't believe nearly four hours had passed since they started trying to move their feathers.

"It won't always be like that." James said "If you practice the time lag lessens until you can do things in real time."

As they were going up the main staircase they met Professor Snape coming up from the dungeon. "Well, well, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley out after curfew. That will be ten points each from Gryffindor and a detention for each of you. And don't say they're with you Potter; you're not a Hogwarts professor despite the fact Dumbledore allows you to roam about freely."

"Severus," he answered "I can't believe you can hold a grudge against me just because my name is James Potter. I'm two generations and three thousand miles removed from the James Potter you hated. And we're on the same side in this; working for the same cause; does that mean nothing to you?"

"This has nothing to do with you." Snape replied. "Students are not allowed in the halls after curfew; these two know that."

"Dumbledore surely told you what special lessons I would be giving them tonight so you knew they would be out late. You also know how long this sort of thing takes in the beginning." James said.

"You're wasting your time Potter." Snape said. "While Miss Weasley shows more promise than her brothers; she dotes on your cousin too much and will never be able to concentrate on anything but him. Miss Granger is nothing but a glorified bookworm; good at memorization but lacking real mental power."

Angry and embarrassed by what Snape said about her doting on Harry, Ginny snidely said, "Professor Potter, if you would take us back to Gryffindor common room now you would still have time to see the headmaster tonight and collect the bet you won by both of us moving our feathers on our first attempt."

Snape looked at Ginny like he wished he could punish her more but he knew from the smile on James' face that James wouldn't stand for it; and dueling in the corridor in front of students, especially when you would most likely lose, was not a good idea. Without further comment he turned with a swish of his robes and returned to the dungeon.

As the Fat Lady opened for them James said, "Don't worry about those points or the detention; I'll speak to Dumbledore and I'm sure he'll rescind them."

"Sir," Hermione said "please ask him to rescind the punishment before you tell him he owes you twenty Galleons."

As the Fat Lady's portrait closed James started to laugh and continued all the way to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

Lessons continued once a month for everyone and an extra lesson for Hermione and Ginny each month. Harry refused to let James help him with the tournament or even talk about it; but managed the second task anyway. By the end of May, Ginny and Hermione were doing a number of spells without wands and without James hypnotizing them first.

In their private lesson that week James said, "Now that both of you are getting along so well doing magic without wands I think you're ready to move on to the next step. Has Filius, I mean Professor Flitwick taught either of you undetectable extension charms yet?"

Both Ginny and Hermione answered no.

James went, "Umh, well this will take some explaining and you two can check the library for more information if you need clarification. There are a whole series of related spells that use this principle and if you learn one, the others will not be too hard.

You know there are three dimensions we live in; I'll refer to them as up-down, left-right, and forward-backward. Magical theory tells us there are actually ten dimensions; the other seven are folded up so tiny we can't normally see them. There are several spells that can unfold one or more of these other dimensions.

Ginny, do you remember in your father's old Ford Anglia car how he could load all you children's school things in the boot even though it didn't seem large enough?"

"Yes," Ginny said "and the seats would fit all of us to. It seemed bigger on the inside than on the outside."

"That's because it had an extension charm on it. An extra dimension was unfolded making more room."

"How much extra room can be made?" Hermione asked.

"The only limit is the power of the person casting the charm." James said. "Dumbledore hid the entire house Harry and his parents lived in an extra dimension. That one is called a Fidelius charm because only true friends are told the secret and can enter the extra dimension and find the house. Platform 9¾ is in an extra dimension between the muggle platforms 9 and 10. Diagon Alley and all its shops are in extra dimensions between the muggle buildings all around it."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Hermione asked.

"Because objects aren't the only things that can be sent into extra dimensions." James said. ""Opening another dimension in front of you can allow a curse to slide into that dimension harmlessly instead of hitting you in our normal dimensions."

"The killing curses at the World Cup." Ginny said. "You didn't block them; you let them enter another dimension."

"Correct." James said. "As the curse leaves our dimensions and enters the newly opened one it actually continues as normal but now moving away from me into that other dimension even though to a bystander it seem to be getting closer to me and fading away.

Since you never did this before I have to teach you the spell with the incantation and wand motion first; then when you know what to do you can start practicing how to do it without the wand. This will take a while so we will continue having these special lessons through the summer."

As the third task approached Harry seemed to be in a better frame of mind than he had for the first and second tasks; but the harassment from Malfoy and the Slytherins didn't let up. One day in mid June as they were eating Malfoy walked over from the Slytherin table and started in on Harry.

"You got lucky for the first two tasks Potter." Malfoy said. "But luck won't get you through the third task. Your friends will be crying at your funeral before the month is over; and I'll be laughing."

He looked at Hermione and added, "Buy your black funeral robes yet Mudblood or are you going to wear a black muggle dress to bury him?"

Then he looked at Ron and Ginny and said, "I guess you two will have to wear the rags you have on…"

Splat! Though nobody had moved, a large bowl of mashed potatoes flew off the table and hit Malfoy in the face before he could finish talking. Then a half finished leg of mutton rose up and started beating him around the head. Dishes and cup followed smashing against him as he tried to wipe the potatoes from his eyes.

Some of the Slytherins that came with him to hear him insult Harry pulled their wands and tried to deflect objects; but so many things were flying about all the Slytherins were now being hit and they ended up fleeing the dining hall with assorted objects chasing them.

Most of the Gryffindors and many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering though nobody could quite figure out what was causing all the action since nobody had drawn a wand.

Just then Professor Snape approached and said, "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, fifty points each from Gryffindor and detention every night for the rest of the week. And if it happens again I will see you both expelled."

After he left Hermione and Ginny both burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ron said. "Snape just took a hundred points from Gryffindor."

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped laughing long enough to say, "Don't worry Ron, I'm sure James will get Dumbledore to over ride Snape about the points and the detentions. But even if he doesn't, it was worth it to see Malfoy and the Slytherins run like that."

"I take it," Harry said "that Snape was right in thinking you two did all of that; but would you mind explaining what happened?"

Hermione looked at Ginny who shook her head no. Then Hermione said, "All I can tell you is while you were busy with the tournament Ginny and I have kept ourselves busy too. Maybe we'll tell you about it someday."

The next week was the third task and all that happened because of it; the return of Voldemort, Cedric's murder, and the unmasking of the Moody imposter. Now the year was over and here they stood on platform 9¾ waiting for James to finish talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When he returned to them he said," Harry, you will go with your aunt and uncle and we will be starting more strenuous lessons suitable for defense against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Hermione, I'll escort you and your parent's home and set up temporary protections so you can visit with them; but we all think you should stay with the Weasleys the rest of the summer where you will be safer. Do you want me to tell your parents for you?"

"No," Hermione said. "I understand and I should explain it to them myself."

"Weasleys," he continued "your parents will explain what comes next and I'll see you Saturday to start something new based on how things have changed."

Saturday at ten in the morning James Potter arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place with a three foot tall stack of books and binders. After checking with Mrs. Weasley and finding out that the only large room that had been cleared was the kitchen he gathered Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George there and asked Molly to give them privacy; which she did reluctantly.

He said, "I had this talk with Harry yesterday and gave him his copies of your summer text books.

Those are Ron's copies. Hermione, Ginny, make copies for yourselves."

With a pop two more piles appeared; one in front of Hermione and one pile in front of Ginny.

The twins looked both astonished and bemused; however Ron simply said, "Are you going to explains this now, or keep it secret again like the flying food in the dining hall?"

"Ginny and Hermione have been taking extra classes with me since Christmas;" James said "learning to do magic without wands."

"You mean like you do? Did you teach Harry to?" Ron said. Then pointing to himself and the twins, asked, "And why weren't we taught that."

"They asked me to teach them; you didn't." James said simply. "And I don't have time to do it now; but if you ask nicely Ron, perhaps Hermione and or Ginny will teach you. If they can find the time between the work I'm giving all of you and what Molly has planned for you all here around the house.

Now these books are the texts used for training American FLEAs; that is Federal Law Enforcement Agents, what you call Aurors over here. I asked, but your ministry wouldn't give me copies of the Auror training manuals; maybe when you see her you can get Tonks to let you copy hers."

"Or maybe Mad-Eye will let us copy his." Ginny said.

"Maybe," James said with a laugh 'But his are so old they're probably written in Runes."

"You approached the ministry; I thought you were keeping you presence secret from the ministry;" Hermione said. "and from the Death Eaters."

James laughed again, "Keeping my identity secret from the Death Eaters ended when you all decided to duel Lucius Malfoy two years ago and I had to step in. He remembered me and surely told all the others; and now Voldemort to.

As far as the ministry goes Fudge saw me with Dumbledore during the confusion after the third task and undoubtedly had the Aurors check on me; and if he didn't, your brother Percy must have told them who I am by now. Anyway my presence in Great Britain and the fact I'm helping Dumbledore is no secret now.

Anyway your assignment is to go through these manuals as quickly as you can. FLEA and Auror training takes three years. You have three weeks; but I don't expect you to be fully trained. I just want you to know the basics so we can start fighting back before Voldemort has time to consolidated his forces and get really organized."

"What about us?" George said. "Why don't we get trained?"

James looked at the twins and said, "For every team of two Aurors there are five technicians at headquarters prepping for and backing up the Aurors. I am planning on two teams; team one will be Ron and Hermione, and team two Harry and Ginny. You two are going to have to take the place of ten techs doing all their prep. I discovered after you worked at Zonko's last summer that you two are good at making gizmos and potions. You make all that junk you're planning on selling yourselves; don't you?

The success of our teams will depend on you two providing all the things they need to go out in the field, you'll also help in analysis on information to plan their assignments and on whatever data they collect. Do you want to work out of your bedroom or shall I clear another room for you two."

"We'll work from our bedroom like we do at the Burrow." Fred said.

James said, "Good, then you'll find several boxes of supplies in the entrance hall. Start making a big batch of Polyjuice potion; that takes a month. We'll also need a strong sleeping potion, a fortifying draught to fight fatigue, and some Veritaserum would be nice, that also takes a month so get started on it today. If you need something, ingredients or directions, and I'm not around see Mad-Eye or Tonks.

And while your brewing potions don't forget the gizmos; again check with Tonks or Mad-Eye on the types of things Aurors use. Start with something to distract people while the team gets in or out of a tight place; some type of noise making decoy probably will work. We'll need something for a message drop; so one of our people can leave a message for another that will be easily spotted by us but outsiders won't want to examine it or even touch it. Also anything else like that you think could be useful"

Fred and George grinned and said, "Just our type of work." Then they left to get started.

"I have a question." Ron said. "Why did you put me and Hermione together instead of me and Harry?"

"If you are following a woman do you or Harry plan on being the one to go into the lady's loo or the dressing room at Madam Malkin's to keep an eye on her?" James asked.

Ron turned red but said nothing else.

"Besides," James said "Hermione can do magic without having to pull out a wand and soon, I hope, she will be able to stop the killing curse should you be spotted and get in serious trouble."

Hermione nodded and Ginny said, "And I can do the same for Harry. The pairing makes sense."

"By the way," James said "have you two made any progress on extension charms and diverting curses?"

The girls stood up and Ginny said, "Ron, hit me with a stunner."

"What?" Ron said.

"Get out your wand and hit me with a stunner." Ginny repeated.

Ron stood and pointed his wand at Ginny but did nothing.

"Do it already," Ginny yelled "are you a big baby afraid of your little sister?"

Ron's face turned red and he yelled, "Stupefy."

The stunner went toward Ginny and seemed to fade, disappearing just before it reached her.

"We need to work on speed." Hermione said. "Ginny knew that hex was coming so she was prepared. When we tried surprising one another sometimes we manage to divert the spell but many times we aren't fast enough and only partially stop it or not at all."

"Well it's only been a month since I showed that to you so keep working at it." James said.

Twenty five days later on one of his visits to Grimmauld place James gathered all of them together in the newly cleared dining room and said, "Team one, I have your first assignment. I hope you two have read the material I gave you and are ready.

Here's the gist of it; and Ginny pay attention because we'll be using the same scenario again with you and Harry. Not everyone in Slytherin comes from a family of Death Eaters. I've been going through all the Slytherins checking their families; some we positively know to be Death Eaters.

Some, in fact more than two dozen Slytherin families, have approached Dumbledore to assure him they are not siding with Voldemort but are loyal to Dumbledore instead. We have checked them thoroughly and they all seem to be really on our side.

But, there are another two dozen or so whose intentions are not so clear; and you job is to find out which way they lean and eventually to talk those who are leaning our way to commit to our side. The first attempt is tomorrow.

By intercepting owls I learned one of these families is going shopping tomorrow for back to school things. This will become common as we get closer to September first; and that's what I meant by using this scenario again.

Ron and Hermione, tomorrow you will be parents going school shopping in Diagon Alley with your eleven year old son, who is starting Hogwarts. You've done that yourselves for the last four years so you should know how to go about it. You'll 'accidently' bump into this family and start up a conversation.

You're both Slytherins but have heard rumors that now, if your son is sorted into Slytherin, it means he and his family are committing to Voldemort and you're not sure you want that. You're so worried about it you even considered sending him to school out of country, to The Salem Witches Academy.

Gauge their reaction to that; try to get them to make comments one way or the other. Got the idea?"

Ron looked puzzled and said, "We're only fifteen, how can we have an eleven year old son."

Hermione sighed and said, "Honestly Ron, obviously we will be disguised as an older couple, using Polyjuice I guess; but where do we get an eleven year old son."

Then she gasped, "You're not changing Ginny into a boy!"

James laughed, "No, cross sex changes can be done; but usually give themselves away because it's incredibly hard for a girl to act like a boy or a boy to act like a girl for any length of time. Generally they do something typical to their true gender and make the suspect under surveillance suspicious. In the future we may have to change you or Ginny into a younger girl or Ron or Harry into a younger boy; but there won't be any cross sex changes.

I have a real eleven year old boy lined up; but while I'm talking about acting your part, remember you two have to act like a married couple in your early thirties, not fifteen year olds. So start thinking of what thirty somethings do, how they talk, and how they act while shopping.

Here is information on the Slytherin dorm of fifteen years ago; appearance, locations of things, some names of other Slytherins of that time. Memorize it all in case they ask you questions. They are also Slytherins but in their early forties so they won't expect to remember you since you'll be ten years younger than them."

"James," George said "the Polyjuice Potion won't be ready for five days."

"I know," he answered "so I borrowed some from Mad-Eye; but he wasn't happy about giving up some of his precious potion and I doubt he'll do it again; so yours better be ready for the next job.

If there are no more questions you two better get started reading your material and thinking of how you're going to run the operation tomorrow. I'll be here at nine to get you transformed so you can be at Diagon Alley for ten."

At nine James arrive with a boy that looked much like Harry had at that age. "This is my oldest great grandson," he said "Harry Potter. He's here to visit and help me for the rest of the summer."

Molly Weasley made a tisk tisk sound and James asked her, "Something wrong Molly? Say what's on your mind."

She hesitated but finally said, "I argued this with Arthur since you told us your intentions for the children. I'm dead set against putting them in danger but Arthur insists if we don't let them help you they will do it anyway by sneaking around behind our backs.

Its bad enough you're putting Ron and Hermione in such a dangerous position at fifteen years old; but how can you endanger your own great grandson when he's only eleven."

"I volunteered." the boy said in a voice that seem to echo Harry's. "How can I stand idly by and do nothing to stop such an evil wizard when I could be so useful?"

James put his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Molly, I told you that Americans have a tradition of people banding together and fighting evil wherever it shows itself. Harry's parents are both FLEAs back in the states and that's what Harry wants to be. When he heard my stories last fall while I was back home to see his sister being born he told his parents he wanted to come to Hogwarts instead of The Salem Witches Academy so he could help me and the other Harry.

They didn't quite want to go that far but did agree he could visit till school starts and do whatever he could to help. They consider it an apprentice ship. Don't you think it will look good on his application to FLEA training seven years from now, "I spent two months fighting in the war against Voldemort?"

Molly just shook her head but Mad-Eye laughed and said, "Maybe I was wrong about Americans being soft spoiled babies."

James continued, "Molly, they know I won't put him into serious danger and that I will protect him just as you know I will protect your children and Hermione and the other Harry of course. They'll be in the middle of the crowd in Diagon Alley; what can happen?"

James pulled out two small vials with some hair in each. "From Harry's mother and father." he said. "It will make you look more alike; like a real family."

After drinking a sip Ron and Hermione transformed into a couple in their early thirties. Hermione had grown about three inches and had a slender but athletic looking body and light brown hair. Ron looked very much like the pictures of Harry's father, the British Harry's father, from the album Hagrid had give Harry the end of his first year.

They stored the remaining Polyjuice Potion in Hermione's hand bag so they could sip it every hour until the mission was over. Ron used the fireplace in the kitchen to go to the Leakey Cauldron, followed by Harry, then Hermione.

Once in Diagon Alley they roamed about until they spotted the family from the picture James provided. They followed the family into Madam Malkin's Robe shop and as Harry and the thirteen year old son of the suspects were being fitted, Harry asked the boy what house he was in and how it was at Hogwarts. Hermione then started talking to the mother telling her about their supposed worries. Ron and the father meanwhile mostly looked out the window into the street until Ron started talking Quidditch.

When the fittings were done they separated not wanting the suspects to know they were being followed; but they managed to 'accidently bump into' the suspects two more times in other shops before noon.

Hermione told the mother, "We're going to take a break to eat. I forgot how long school shopping takes. Would you like to join us at the Leakey Cauldron or do you have plans already?"

The family decided to eat also and they spent almost an hour eating and talking. Then it was back for more shopping until nearly four when there was nothing else to buy and they parted. Ron, Hermione, and Harry took the flue network back to Grimmauld Place and found James waiting for an oral report.

Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's reports all agreed that the family were not Death Eaters or even Voldemort sympathizers; but were afraid to say that to anyone. Harry was most convincing. He told James, "Arthur said he hates being in Slytherin but is afraid to complain because he'll be beaten. He would like to make friends with some people in other houses but the other Slytherins don't allow it. When I said my parents were thinking of sending me to the Salem Witches Academy he asked if I thought he could transfer there."

Ron said the father refused to say anything when the subject of "You Know Who" was mentioned and would change the subject immediately. "I could tell he was scared to death of Voldemort." Ron said.

Hermione reported the mother was also interested in finding out if the son could transfer to another school but was afraid someone from Slytherin would find out they were thinking of it.

"Good," James said "now we'll have to work out an approach to get them to commit to our side without scaring them away when we try it. Write out your reports and I'll pick them up on my next visit."

"James," Ginny asked "when is Harry, our Harry I mean, coming to stay here. I don't suppose you'll give us an assignment if he's not here so we can prep for it."

"I don't know Ginny." he answered. "That's Dumbledore's decision but I am pressing him to bring Harry here soon because we will need both teams before the heavy back to school shopping time starts; and there are other things that need to be looked into also."

But Dumbledore refused to bring Harry to Grimmauld Place until Harry was attacked by Dementors. By the time he arrived, Ron and Hermione had scouted out three more families, one with the American Harry as their son with pale blond hair reminiscent of Malfoy and twice with Ginny, once transformed into an eleven year old blond girl and once with dark brown hair. Ron and Hermione also took on different appearances each time so the same family would not appear to be coming back shopping every day.

Ron and Hermione went on more assignments and Ginny was not happy because she wasn't able to work with Harry who hadn't arrived yet. As the days passed the relationship between Ron and Hermione seemed to become more and more tense; to the point where they hardly talked to each other. Everyone blamed it on over work from prepping for each mission and helping Molly to clean up the dirty, vermin infested, magically booby trapped house.

James thought the real reason for the tension was Ron's resentment of Hermione and Ginny doing magic without wands while he hadn't managed to move a feather despite both girls trying to teach him in the very limited amount of free time left in their schedule. Unknown to James, until Ginny told him the story, was an event that was festering between them.

One day when there was no assignment from James, after a long day of cleaning with Molly, Hermione and Ginny were filthy with dirt on their arms and faces and cobwebs tangled in their hair. With less than an hour left before dinner they decided to take quick showers rather than remaining dirty till later that night. As they got to the shower Ginny said, "Damn, I forgot my hair rinse; now I have to go back up those steps again and I'm dead tired from cleaning all day."

Hermione answered, "Don't bother, you can borrow mine."

Ginny replied, "Thanks but mine is formulated for my fine red hair and the last time I used yours' my hair frizzed up for days. You start your shower and you'll be almost done by the time I get back so I'll be able to jump right in while you dry your hair.

As Ginny started up the stairs Hermione closed the door but decided to leave it unlocked so Ginny would be able to get in since she would most likely be in the shower when Ginny returned. Hermione shrugged, all the members of the order were out of the house, Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen getting dinner ready, and after a hard day of cleaning; Fred, George, and Ron all said they were going to take a quick nap before dinner.

Hermione undressed and took a fresh towel from the pile and hung it over the shower rod. She adjusted the water temperature and stepped in pulling the shower curtain closed. As she washed her hair she wondered what was keeping Ginny. Hermione had finished her shower and turned off the water by the time she saw through the translucent curtain the outline of Ginny coming in. As she dried herself Hermione could make out the shape of Ginny getting undressed and Hermione decided to wrap the towel around her head so she could get out and let Ginny start showering while she finished drying her hair.

She pulled the curtain open and stepped out to find instead of Ginny, a naked Ron standing there. They were both stunned as they looked at each other, both starkers, and that's when Ginny walked in.

Ginny stopped with her hand on the still unclosed door and said, "This is going to be the best back to school story! I can't wait till Harry gets here so I can tell him."

That seemed to bring Ron and Hermione to their senses and now, finally realizing they were looking at each other naked, Ron moved the towel in his hand in front of his groin then stupidly turned around showing his bare bum to the girls.

Hermione pulled the towel from her head and held it across her chest covering her front only. "Ronald Weasley," she yelled "how dare you come in here while I'm showering? Get out right now."

Having her yell at him like it was his fault, Ron's embarrassment turned to anger, and he turned back around. Looking right at Hermione who was still naked except for the towel she was holding to her chest; he yelled back, "You're the one who didn't lock the door. Then when you heard me come in and get undressed you never said a word to tell me you were hiding in the shower peaking at me. Did you get a good look; see all you wanted or do you want another look?

"I wasn't hiding or peaking at you." Hermione said still yelling. "And I left the door unlocked so Ginny could get in not so you could come sneaking in to see me naked."

Still yelling Ron said, "What makes you think I would want to see you naked? I didn't even know you were in here; there was no water running so how could I know you were waiting for me to get undressed before popping out to ogle me."

Hermione's face was as red as Ron's hair. To Hermione, who had fancied Ron for several years, Ron implying he didn't want to see her naked was worse than him actually seeing her that way. She completely lost control screaming, "Ogle you! Ogle you! From what I saw there's not much to ogle at. And for your information there are lots of boys that would like to see me naked; Viktor for one."

That pushed Ron over the top. Ron had also fancied Hermione for several years but never had the nerve to tell her; and Viktor Krum asking her to the Yule Ball was the thing that bothered Ron most.

"He tossed the towel he had been using to cover his groin at Hermione and screamed, "I happen to have a lot to ogle at so take a good look because you'll be sorry for the rest of your life that you'll never see it again."

Hermione tossed her towel at Ron and said, "Well you take a good look to. You'll never get another good night's sleep thinking of what you're missing out on."

All of this had taken less than ten seconds and Ginny stood there with her mouth open not believing her brother and her best friend were both standing there naked screaming at each other.

Finally she got her wits back and said, "Umh, as entertaining as all this is; could you both stop screaming and cover yourselves before mom come to see what all the yelling is about."

With Ginny's interruption Ron and Hermione realized they were still naked and staring at each other. Hermione jumped back into the shower and pulled the curtain closed while Ron grabbed another towel to cover himself as he passed Ginny and ran back to his bedroom which was just down the hall.

"I see." James said when Ginny finished the story "Neither of them will admit to being in the wrong nor apologize to the other."

"Well yeah," Ginny said "that to; but that's not the real problem."

"I don't understand." James said "What do you think the real problem is?"

Ginny blushed but said, "Since they were pushed into kissing each other at the Weird Sisters' concert two years ago they've been tense when anything sexual is mentioned. They both fancied the other since their first year and both have thought about seeing the other naked at one time or another. Ron told the twins he wished he had the nerve to ask Hermione for a date; and they've been teasing him mercilessly about him not being able to get her in bed especially with her living right here with us.

Oh god, don't tell Ron the twins told me that he'll die if he finds out I know.

Anyway, Hermione told me she dreams about Ron holding and kissing her; and once asked me how I thought Ron would be in bed. Now they both got their wish; they saw each other naked and they both denied to each other that they wanted it. They're both wishing they never said what they did about never getting to see the other naked again because they both would love for it to happen again.

To sum it up they're sexually frustrated; and on top of that you're making them acting like a married couple when they go on missions."

"In the fifty years I have been working with teens I thought I've seen and heard everything." James said. "But this takes the cake. My number one team hate each other because they really love each other. Well I guess I'll have to do something before they refuse to work together anymore. I'll have a talk with them."

"I don't think you talking to them will help." Ginny said. "They need to face each other and work out what they want for their relationship."

"What would you suggest?" James asked.

"I'd do a vanishing spell on their clothes and lock them in a room together." Ginny said. "But don't tell mom or dad I said that; they don't know what happened."

James laughed and said, "I never know when you're serious and when you're joking. Now do you have a real idea?"

"I was serious." Ginny said "They love each other and they're going to end up naked in a bedroom sooner or later so why not get it over with and save all the rest of us from their foul moods."

James stared into her eyes and said, "How old are you Ginny; thirteen I believe?"

"I'll be fourteen next week." Ginny said. "Mom says I'm thirteen going on thirty and more trouble already the any of the boys ever were."

"Yes," James said "I can understand why.

What about you and Harry? How is your relationship? Now that he's here you two may have to take all the missions if I can't get Ron and Hermione talking again."

"Harry and I don't have a relationship." Ginny said. "We'll be fine working together."

"I was under the impression that you fancied Harry." James said. "I hope there is not problem with you two like with Ron and Hermione."

"No," Ginny answered "I used to fancy Harry but now I'm seeing Michael Corner when we're in school and I don't think Harry is seeing anyone at the moment."

"Alright then," James said "Tomorrow I have information on two Slytherin families doing their shopping. You, and the two Harrys will go out together; and Ron and Hermione can take Fred or George if one of them is willing and Ron and Hermione haven't killed one another by tomorrow."

Ginny and the Harrys returned with solid data that the family they talked to were in fact Voldemort sympathizers; but Ron and Hermione totally blew up in the middle of the mission.

Fred had agreed to go as their son and after taking their Polyjuice potion they looked like a reasonable family. They made contact with the target family as they had all the other times and started up a conversation. But then things went wrong when Fred, being his usual self, started playing pranks on the Slytherin boy he was talking to.

Hermione playing her part as his mother told him to stop it and act his age and Fred ignored her and carried on. Then, getting angry and forgetting their undercover names, Hermione made the mistake of saying, "Fred, you're acting so immature, you're just like Ronald."

Ron heard that and his temper reached boiling in less than a second. He said, "Don't get started on me Hermione, and stop blaming me for what was your fault."

As they began arguing; the suspect couple, embarrassed by this argument in public, walked away. Finally Fred pointed that out; and Ron and Hermione agreed they might as well all return home since it would be impossible to approach the suspects again. What they didn't notice was on the other side of the shelf in the next isle was Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hermione, Ron, and Fred," she said to herself "they have to be Granger and the Weasleys in disguise. And playing up to a Slytherin family; they have to be spying for Dumbledore. I'll bet my parents can make good use of that information."

When Ron came out of the fireplace in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place Hermione was waiting to continue the argument. They screamed at each other until Mrs. Weasley got between them and said, "Enough you two; if you can't be civil to each other don't talk at all. Now both of you go to your rooms and I don't want to see or hear either of you until dinner."

After dinner James took them together to the dining room and tried talking to them about remembering what they were doing, "The fight against Voldemort is more important than your personal relationship and bruised feelings. You ruined your mission today and I can't send you out again if I can't trust you to act properly."

They each blamed the other and another argument was starting when James finally said, "That's it then. Both of you get out. You're both off duty as of now. I'll work with Ginny and the two Harrys."

For the next three days Ginny and the Harrys did six missions in six different disguises; one each morning and one each afternoon. The shortened time didn't give as complete a picture of the suspect families but without Ron and Hermione able to be trusted together; and not wanting to switch partners who just got to know how to work together, James was forced to deal with the situation as best as he could.

On the evening of the third day Ginny came to James and asked, "Is there a spell that blocks another person from being able to do magic?"

James considered what she meant and said, "You can't take another person's magic from them; it's part of their mind. If we could do that we could eliminate prisons and simple take away the magic from convicted dark wizards them set them free because they would be harmless.

You can set up a dampening field in which no magic will work. It's similar to making an area impossible to apparate in or out of like Hogwarts is. But if you do it your own magic won't work there either"

Then how would you cancel the blocking spell when you want to do magic again?" Ginny asked.

"From the outside." James said. "For example, from the hall I could place a dampening field on this room. Nobody entering including me would be able to work magic in here; but if we went out into the hall again our magic would work as usual. From the hall I could then cancel the dampening spell and magic would work again in this room as normal.

Why do you ask? Are you thinking of using this as a dueling technique? Set up a dampening field, and maneuvering your enemy into it so they can't use their magic. I never heard of anyone trying that; I wonder what problems it would bring up?"

"Could you show me the spell for the dampening field so I can try it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." James said "It should be interesting to see how it works."

The next day, after practicing the dampening spell and talking to Harry about her idea, they put things in motion preparing for tomorrow morning. Ginny and the Harrys did another mission that afternoon then went over Ginny's plan step by step.

The next morning when Ron came back into the bedroom from the loo he found the beds striped and the curtains gone from the window.

"What happened to the bed linen and curtains?" he asked.

"Your mother took it all to wash." Harry said. "She said us napping after cleaning out rooms had the linen so filthy she couldn't stand it anymore; and the curtains had something called Doxy droppings on them that she never got around to cleaning earlier. She'll have it back by tonight.

In the girl's room Ginny was telling Hermione, "I saw Harry when I went down to the loo and he's been working on Ron; trying to get him to see why he was so wrong to come into the shower on you and say those things he did. He said Ron knows he was wrong and is ready to apologize so Harry wants us to stop at their bedroom on the way down to breakfast."

"If Ron wants to apologize he can come to me to do it." Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said "we go right past their room on the way to the kitchen. You don't have to talk to Ron first or ask him to apologize; I'll say I stopped to talk to Harry about today's assignment. All you have to do is say hello to Harry and stand there.

If Ron still wants to apologize; Harry will ask me to go out in the hall. He said Ron is really sorry but is afraid you won't accept his apology so he wants tell you he's sorry face to face in private. If Harry doesn't ask me into the hall it means Ron changed him mind and we just leave for breakfast."

"Fine," Hermione said "we'll stop; but this apology better be good and he better mean it."

Ginny knocked on the boy's door and Harry said, "Come in."

Ron was near his bed and stopped talking to Harry when he saw Hermione follow Ginny into the room.

Hermione said, "Hi Harry." She ignored Ron.

Ginny said, "Harry, can I talk to you about our assignment today."

"Sure Ginny, "Harry answered "let's just go out in the hall for a minute,"

Hermione stepped all the way into the room to get out of the doorway and let Harry and Ginny get out into the hall. As they reached the door Harry waved his wand and Ron and Hermione's clothes vanished leaving them naked as they had been in the shower that day. Ginny quickly cast the dampening spell then slammed the door and Harry locked it.

From inside the room two screams were heard and the door knob rattled; then Hermione yelled, "Ginny, Harry open this door and give me my clothes back."

"No," Ginny said "not until you two apologize to each other and stop acting like fools."

"Fine," Hermione said "I'll do it myself; did you forget I can do magic to."

Several seconds went by and Hermione screamed again, "What did you two do to me my magic isn't working?"

Harry said, "And it won't until you two make up. We're going to breakfast and when we come back up we want to hear that you both apologized and are friends again.

"By the way," Ginny said "we're putting a silencing spell on the room to so you can yell all you want but nobody will hear you."

Harry and Ginny went to breakfast where Mrs. Weasley asked immediately where Ron and Hermione were.

Ginny was ready with an answer, "They left early for an assignment, James wanted them to be in the Leakey Cauldron for breakfast because the family he has them watching is staying there."

"I didn't think they were going out anymore after what happened the other day." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh," Harry said "didn't you know they finally made up yesterday afternoon and are friends again?"

"Well thank goodness." Mrs. Weasley said "I always said what a cute couple they make; they're good for each other."

After breakfast Harry and Ginny went up and Ginny quietly removed the silencing spell. From in the room came the yelling of both Ron and Hermione.

"This is your fault." Hermione yelled. "If you acted like an adult instead of a fifteen year old pervert peeking at naked girls, this never would have happened."

"I never tried to peek at you naked; or any other girls either." Ron said. "I keep telling you it was an accident; I didn't know you were in the shower."

"How can I trust you?" Hermione asked. "You removed everything in the room I could use to cover myself and sealed all Harry's dresser drawers so I can't get at his clothes because you want to see me naked again."

"I told you I didn't do anything; I didn't know anything about this." Ron said "Ginny and Harry planned this. If I wanted to see you naked why would I vanish my own clothes and seal my dresser to."

"Because you wanted me to see you naked to." Hermione said. "You want to shag me and you think being naked together will make me want to shag you to."

"That's not true." Ron said.

"What's not true?" Hermione yelled. "That you don't want to see me naked or that you don't want to shag me?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond and stopped himself. Harry had told him that was the major reason Hermione was so upset with him. In the shower it made her feel ugly when he said he didn't even want to look at her naked. But if he said he did want to see her naked he would be admitting she was right. He stood there with his mouth moving like a fish out of water not knowing what to say.

While Ron thought of what to say, in the hall Harry said, "It didn't work they're still yelling at each other. Maybe we should let them out?"

"No," Ginny said "we won't get another chance at this. Yelling is better than not talking at all; let's give them time to work it out. Let's go see James about today's assignment and we'll come back and check on them before we leave for Diagon Alley." She replaced the silencing charm and they went down to the dining room.

But they didn't get the chance to check back; James wanted them to leave early and go to Gringotts to get some money before the suspect couple arrived. "Gringotts opens at nine," he said "and that will give you time to get the money and get back to the Leakey Cauldron before the family arrives."

It was after three when they returned to Grimmauld Place and another half hour went by as they gave James their oral report. When James dismissed them they ran up and Ginny removed the silencing charm.

There was no sound from the room and Harry asked, "Do you think they killed each other?"

"More likely they both lost their voices from all the yelling." Ginny said.

She knocked on the door and said, "Ron, Hermione, are you okay?"

"Open the door Ginny." Hermione said, "This has gone on long enough."

"Yeah," Ron said "It's cold in here when you're naked all day."

"Not until both of you swear you've made up and are going to behave." Ginny said.

"We have!" both Hermione and Ron said.

"Honest Ginny." Hermione said "It took a while but we decided if our friends were this desperate we must have been really acting badly and we worked things out."

Harry said, "Ron, swear to me. On your honor as a Gryffindor swear it's true and you two have made up and will be civil to each other and everyone else."

Ron said, "I swear on my honor as a Gryffindor; Hermione and I have made up."

That was good enough and Ginny unlocked the door, removed the blocking spell. Harry unsealed the dressers so Ron could get his clothes and Hermione conjured a new outfit to replace the one Ginny vanished that morning.

"How angry are you two?" Ginny asked.

"Well by the middle of this morning you and Harry would have been dead two seconds after my magic started working." Hermione said and Ron nodded. "But nearly nine hours of sitting here naked gave us time to think. Like I said we must have been awful to live with to make you two plan this whole thing and stick to it. So we decided to forgive you both; this time."

"But," Ron said "never again. If Hermione and I are ever going to be naked together in a bedroom again it will because we mutually decided we want to. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. We decided to take things slow, to go on a real date when we get back to Hogwarts, and see how things work out."

"But for now," Hermione said "we are going to friends like we were before all this happened.

Now you two have to explain how you stopped our magic from working. That could be useful in a duel.

Ginny explained the blocking spell and how she tricked James into teaching it to her; then promised to teach it to them. She and Hermione also promised to work with Ron and Harry to teach them magic without wands and the boys promised to work hard at it and practice.

Then they all went down stairs and told James they had made up and were ready to do missions again; but never explained exactly how the reconciliation occurred.

The next day was Sunday and the shops in Diagon Alley were closed as tradition for the last thousand years demanded. James promised them both assignments on Monday.

Monday morning at ten the two teams were in place with Ron, Hermione, and the American Harry as their son in the Leakey Cauldron while Ginny, British Harry, and George as their son waited in an alcove off Diagon Alley. When their target family went through to Diagon Alley team one gave then a few minutes head start the followed. Team two spotted their target about fifteen minutes later.

The morning went smoothly with both teams making contact with their target and starting up conversations. At noon Ron, Hermione, and young Harry got their target family to agree to eat together at the Leakey Cauldron. The target family became very nervous whenever one of the team brought up anything to do with the idea Voldemort had returned; but nobody could tell if it was because the targets sided with or against Voldemort.

The other Harry, Ginny, and George ate sandwiches at one of the street tables in front of Fortescue's so they could keep an eye on their target family who didn't seem interested in stopping to eat. After placing their order with a waitress it was Florean who came out with their food and said quietly so no other customers could hear, "Ginny, Harry, I presume your working for James undercover. Is there anything I can do to help?"

How did you know who we are?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you worked here all last summer;" Florean said "no matter how you're disguised all I had to do is see how you walked as you came in and how you hold yourself as you sit to recognize you. I asked James if you would be back this summer but he said he had a different job for you and seeing you in disguise I presume your working for James undercover. You were a good worker, if you ever want your job back let me know.

Harry, you sat here every afternoon for weeks two summers ago and I gave you free ice cream. How could I not recognize you? Could you use any help?"

"No," Harry said "we're fine but thanks for the offer and please don't tell anyone who we are."

"Of course," Florean said "and the food is on the house."

After he left, the target family passed down the street and entered Ollivanders which Harry thought was odd since the son was fourteen and already had a wand. "Finish eating." he said "We'll give them a few minutes then check on them."

When they got up ten minutes later and began to move toward Ollivanders they passed team one walking with their target family in the opposite direction. Right in front of the entrance to Knockturn Alley the team one target family suddenly changed direction and ran into Knockturn Alley.

Harry yelled but Hermione had seen it to and she grabbed young Harry pulling him behind a stand full of discount cauldrons just as the green flash of a killing curse came out of Knockturn Alley barely missing Ginny who had jumped when Harry yelled. Harry, Ron, and George put up shield charms in time to deflect some stunners coming from Ollivanders' doorway. But shield charms would be of no help against the killing curse.

Just as Harry was thinking that; more killing curses came from two other shops; one three places north of Ollivanders and the other on the opposite side of the street and south. Fortunately they were all running for cover by that time and all the killing curses missed.

They were in the middle of the street with enemies in four directions firing at them. Ginny ran directly toward Knockturn Alley firing stunner after stunner down the length of the alley. She had cast a dampening field in the alley so no more enemy fire came back at her and she yelled as she stopped at the entrance to the alley, "I got this side taken care of. Keep your backs toward me and watch where the other curses are coming from."

Harry pointed his wand and yelled Reducto into the doorway to the north where some of the killing curses had come from; and the front of the shop exploded. He ran and jumped through the broken window firing stunners while he was still in the air.

As Ron and George held up their shield charms they worked their way to the south hiding behind stands and merchandise which were exploding as they were hit by killing curses. The shield charms gave them protection from the flying debris and when they could they fired back stunners when a target showed a head in the doorway or window of the shop.

Hermione told young Harry to stay under cover of the cauldrons then she stood up with her arm held out in front of her. She walked in the open toward Ollivanders' door and three stunners shot at her faded away as she continued moving. Then someone in the store shouted Avada Kedavra and a green flash came at her and faded.

When she continued to approach unharmed three people, apparently worried that their curses had no affect on her, ran from the door trying to escape across the street to Knockturn Alley. Young Harry stood and hit one with a trip jinx dropping the man in the middle of the street. The other two reached the entrance to the alley only to be dropped in their tracks by stunners from Ginny who had gone to check on the people she stunned earlier and was now heading back out to Diagon Alley.

When Ginny walked out of the shadows she said Incarcerous. Ropes appeared from thin air and wrapped around the two people she had just stunned. Hermione did the same for the man Harry had tripped.

Ron and George had the last of the attackers trapped in the store but couldn't get close enough to hit them because they were hidden behind piles of dragon manure and heavy wooden carts filled with ceramic pots.

Harry reemerged from the shop he had blasted and said quietly, "There were three of them; all dead when the ceiling fell on them." He seemed stunned himself from realizing that it was his spell that killed them even though he didn't mean to.

Hermione realized that and went to stop Harry from walking up the street like a zombie to where Ron, George and the people trapped in the last store were still firing at each other.

Seeing that Hermione was taking care of the two Harrys; Ginny worked her way to Ron and George. "George," she said "go down Knockturn Alley and about thirty feet down you'll find three people all tied up. Guard them and don't let anyone come up the alley and get behind us or free them. Keep a shield up so someone back in the dark doesn't stun you but stay under cover in case there's a killing curse.

Ron, keep the people in the shop pinned down so I can get around to the other side."

She circled and then held up her arm as Hermione had opening another dimension in front of her. Then she walked toward the door of the shop. Several killing curses came at her and faded away. Suddenly two men ran from the door right at her as if to knock her down. When they got to about ten feet from her they seemed to shrink in size like someone walking away from you appears to get smaller; and then they were gone.

The third person in the shop yelled, "I surrender, I surrender. Don't kill me. A wand came flying out into the street and a woman came out with her hands up. Ron produced the ropes to tie her up just as James apparated into the middle of the street. The entire fight had lasted less than two minutes.

"Give me a sitrep." he said.

When they just looked at him and didn't answer he said, "What happened?"

It was young Harry that finally answered with, "We were ambushed; but we're all okay. We have prisoners to."

James looked at the bodies in the street and said, "Yes I can see that.

Florean signaled me on the communication network I gave him last year in case Ginny had any trouble. He said that Ginny and Harry and some others were attacked right in the middle of Diagon Alley. Let's get off the street before ministry people show up. They'll take the prisoners and we'll never get any information and also have a lot of explaining to do."

"Bring them into my shop." said Florean who came out when he saw James arrive. "I have a storage area where you can hide them until you can move them to interrogation."

The six unconscious bodies were levitated into Fortescue's and the woman who surrendered walked under her own power. It was less than five minutes since the beginning of the attack and the street was now empty of people. The teams and prisoners were in Fortescue's with James peeking out the front window; and none of the bystanders who fled after the first killing curse was fired had returned by the time the first Aurors arrived.

As the Aurors started to search buildings James said, "They'll be here in a few minutes so we better move. Florean, can we use your fireplace?"

"Certainly," he said "whatever you need. And don't worry about the Aurors; I'll give them a reasonable story not involving any of you."

"Thanks Florean." James said.

"No need for thanks." Florean said. I still owe you for saving me last time; besides I haven't had so much excitement since I helped you and Dumbledore fourteen years ago. It's good to get your blood pumping once in a while."

Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts." James said. "Snape's fireplace."

When they all looked puzzled he added, "We need a secure place large enough to hold seven prisoners for interrogation and it's close to the dungeons."

Each of them with one prisoner in tow passed through the flue network and in a few minutes were in Snape's office. From there they moved the prisoners to the dungeon where Snape and Dumbledore joined them.

Looking at the prisoners and the six children who had returned to their normal selves as the Polyjuice wore off, Dumbledore asked, "What happened James? All your message said was to meet you in the dungeon and to bring Severus."

"I'm about to find out what happened now." James replied. "Severus, I presume you have some Veritaserum we can use to interrogate the prisoners."

Snape nodded and left to get it.

Then James said, "Which one of you wants to start?"

Again it was young Harry that said, "We were ambushed."

After everyone but Harry, who was still acting as if he had been stunned, had given their version of what happened; James turned to Harry and said, "Harry, it's not your fault those people died. All of you could have been killed if you didn't act to stop them from firing."

Finally Harry spoke, "But they are dead and it was my spell that killed them. None of the others killed anyone; they used stunners and captured people without hurting them."

"That's not true." Dumbledore said looking at Ginny. "When the two people ran at Miss Weasley and disappeared into her open dimension they were killed when the dimension collapsed."

Harry looked at Ginny along with all the others. Realizing why everyone was looking at her she said, "I'm fine."

She took Harry's hand and continued, "Harry, when you told us about the conversation between James and my parents in the kitchen of the Burrow last year you said my father admitted he was worried about us during the riot at the World cup but he couldn't bring himself to kill. James acted and probably saved many lives including ours.

That's how I look at what I did. We and other people in Diagon Alley were in danger of being killed. I had the ability to act and stop what was happening; or I could have not acted and maybe let one or more of us be killed. I had to use the most powerful spell I knew to stop things as fast as I could.

You had to do the same thing and you did what was right. If you kept firing stunners into that building while they were firing killing curses back, you or Hermione or little Harry could have been hit and killed. If you're upset because those Death Eaters were killed think of how you would feel now if it was Hermione lying dead because you could have stopped it and didn't."

"Harry answered, "I know that in my head; but in my heart I feel like a murderer."

Just then Snape returned and said, "Your protégé were careless Potter. The prisoners say Granger and Weasley were overheard using their real names while arguing in one of the shops several days ago. One of the Dark Lord's people figured out they were spying on Slytherin families, and Death Eaters have been watching for them since, deduced their modus operandi; then setting up this ambush today.

Fortunately they underestimated the ability of the children to defend themselves and respond to the attack. Even I must congratulate you on that; outnumbered two to one and still five enemies killed and seven captured without casualties on your side. The Dark Lord will be most upset. Next time you send children out to do and adult's job you may not be so lucky; the Dark Lord won't underestimate them again.

I will see if I can get any further information from the prisoners over the next few days before eliminating them."

All the children heard that but only Harry showed any reaction to it as he turned and walked away from everyone. Ginny looked at James who nodded; then she followed Harry out the door.

"All the rest of you back to Grimmauld Place; and Harry, you're on the first plane back to your parents."

Little Harry started objecting but James silenced him." Summer is almost over and you would have to go to start school next week anyway. Our operation here must be shut down since the enemy has discovered it so there is nothing else you can help us with anyway.

I'll write a letter to your parents explaining everything. You can give it to them after you had time to tell them your version of everything first.

I want through written reports from all of you by morning.

Any questions?"

Hermione asked, "What about destroying Dementors and casting lightning bolts? After today I would feel better if I knew how to do both."

"I have to talk to Molly and Arthur and apologize for putting all of you in so much danger. I'll ask them to let me teach all of you starting as soon as possible.

Albus, will you see that Harry and Ginny get back to Grimmauld Place when they are done with their talk?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said "and I'll talk with you when you bring the written reports."

It was late that night at the kitchen table when everyone's reports were finally finished. Harry and Ginny had returned about two hours after the others; and Harry seemed in better spirits after his talk with Ginny. Hermione asked Ginny what she said to Harry but Ginny would only say she promised Harry what they talked about would remain between the two of them.

Ron and Hermione each took blame in their own reports for the argument that gave away their identities. Everyone's report except Harry's own, praise Harry for his quick reaction and using the Reducto spell to stop the attack on the northern side.

Everyone gave Ginny credit for quick thinking in using the dampening spell to smother the attack from Knockturn Alley while still allowing herself to stun the attackers. They also all agreed her use of the extension charm on the last group was the only option being how well the Death Eaters were protected inside the shop.

The Evening Prophet reported an altercation in Diagon Alley that afternoon that left three dead from the collapse of a building. The ministry refused to release any further details.

"Because they don't have any further details." Mr. Weasley said. "They're stymied. You all got out without being identified because of your Polyjuice disguises; the Death Eaters that attacked you will never be able to tell what happened, to the ministry or to He Who Must Not Be Named. All the other witnesses to the start of the attack scattered and are scared to death. They don't know who was involved but they do know they don't want to make enemies on either side by talking.

Florean further confused matters by claiming that it was a group of Goblins coming from Gringotts that were attacked by thieves.

Now your mother and I want to say something to all of you before you head to bed; that includes you Harry and you Hermione. We feel like you're as much our children as Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.

We talked to Professor Potter and we want you all to know we're proud of you. We tried to keep you from what's coming; parents always want to protect their children. But you were smarter than us; you knew you can't hide but will have to face the future. We want to apologize for trying to stop you; and we're glad you prepared yourselves and we told James to teach you whatever he can. Now off to bed all of you."

Lying in bed in the dark that night Ginny said, "Hermione, since my parents apologized to us earlier I've been thinking I owe you an apology for what Harry and I did to you and Ron. We wanted to help but we really had no right to interfere with your lives."

"It's alright" Hermione said. "I'm glad you did it. Don't tell anyone but I feel much better after spending that whole day naked with Ron."

"Why!" Ginny said sitting up in her bed. "What happened; tell me all about it."

"Nothing like what you're thinking happened." Hermione said. "You should have your mind washed out with soap.

The thing that happened was in my mind and sort of like having it washed out.

Remember after the Yule ball, Ron said Viktor was trying to use me. He implied that Viktor only asked me out because he wanted to have sex with me. Later I asked you how you thought Ron would be in bed."

Ginny said, "Yeah, I remember; what about it."

"Well," Hermione said "I fancied Ron since first year but I never thought about having sex with him until then. After that, whenever I would see Ron, I would picture him naked; I began to think I was an awful person for having such thoughts. Then I began to think Ron thought the same about me and eventually I started wishing he did. That made me feel worse; like I was some pervert. In the shower when Ron said he didn't want to see me naked it confirmed my idea that I was a terrible person for thinking that way about him.

After we were locked in the room for a few hours I found myself trying to sneak peeks at Ron without him knowing and I caught him sneaking peeks at me when he thought I wasn't aware. Then one time we ended up looking right into each other's eyes and I broke down and told him what I just told you. Do you know what he said?"

"He said he's wanted to see you naked and shag you for a long time." Ginny said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"He's a fifteen year old boy who fancied you since first year." Ginny said "If he wasn't picturing you naked and didn't want to shag you there must be something wrong with him. And I knew you were doing the same about him before you told me; you're a normal fifteen year old girl; how else would you think about a boy you like.

Do you think I'm any different; that's the way teenagers are."

"Well I didn't know until Ron told me and I realized that I'm not bad for thinking that way. Now I can look at him without seeing him naked; though occasionally I still like the idea. I feel so much better about myself now. That's why I'm glad you locked us in that room. Maybe Ron and I can have a normal relationship now; we'll see when we get back to school.

Thanks Ginny; good night."

Ginny answered good night and lay back down to started picturing Harry naked in bed with her.


End file.
